Si tu m'emmènes
by Isajackson
Summary: Shweir - POV - Les pensées de John après avoir apris ce qui était arrivé à Elisabeth - Spoiler Saison 4


**Spoiler****: Zone 4x01 Adrift**

**Saison****: Saison 4**

**Disclaimer****: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé****: OS – Songfic – Shweir - Ce que ressent John quand il apprend qu'Elisabeth est dans le coma… - POV John**

**Note de l'auteur****: Bah voilà ça vient de me prendre à l'instant! Je pensais à une chanson de Goldman (eh oui encore lui!) dont le titre est «Si tu m'emmènes» et j'ai eu un flash. Alors voilà j'écris cette tite songfic. Je la dédicace aux deux plus grands Shweir que je connaisse!! Steph' et Nadège cette songfic est pour vous les filles!!**

**Note de l'auteur n2:**** Non, vous n'êtes pas tombées dans une dimension parallèle, c'est bien moi Isa, la folle de Slash qui écrit! mdr!**

**En apesanteur**

Je m'engouffre en coup de vent sur le balcon, notre balcon **(1)**. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Il faut que j'assimile ce que je viens d'apprendre même si c'est vraiment très difficile. Elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais plus. Je ne reverrai peut-être plus son magnifique sourire éclairer son visage et allumer une lueur particulière dans son regard émeraude.

Et je n'aurai peut-être jamais l'occasion de lui dire ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le cran de le lui dire. J'ai eu pas mal d'aventures depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur la cité mais jamais rien de sérieux. Mais elle, ça a toujours été différent et je n'ai jamais vraiment su l'expliquer…

_**Et s'il fait vraiment chaud**_

_**Moi je porterai l'eau**_

_**Je gommerai ta soif**_

_**Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface**_

_**J'cacherai les repères**_

_**Afin que l'on se perde**_

_**Et s'il n'y a rien à faire**_

_**J'agrandirai l'espace**_

_**Si tu m'emmènes…**_

En fait je n'ai eu qu'une seule histoire sérieuse ces deux dernières années. C'était avec Rodney **(2)**. Non je ne suis pas gay et d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais eu d'aventure ou quoi que ce soit avec un homme avant lui mais j'ai été amoureux de lui. Peut-être que j'ai essayé d'oublier Elisabeth avec lui, je ne sais pas vraiment… 

Je respire à pleins poumons l'air marin et je tente de me concentrer sur les vagues qui s'écrasent contre le mur au dessous de moi. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. J'ai failli craquer devant Keller et ça me n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. La dernière fois c'était quand on a cru que Rodney allait y passer lui aussi, à cause de ses supers pouvoirs. Mais là encore ça n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens en ce moment… je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas la perdre…

_**Je guiderai tes pas**_

_**Dans les jungles d'ailleurs**_

_**Je chaufferai le froid**_

_**Qui te glace le cœur**_

_**Je giflerai la nuit**_

_**Pour que vienne le jour**_

_**J'oublierai tes oublis**_

_**J'aimerai tes amours**_

_**Si tu m'emmènes…**_

Je serre les dents et tente de refouler les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer. J'ai l'impression que si je craque, je ne pourrai pas me relever. Et je veux être fort pour elle, et pour les autres aussi. Je suis le chef militaire et je dois en être digne. Je m'appuie à la rambarde et serre le bord de toutes mes forces, mes jointures en sont devenues toutes blanches. Mais je ne craque pas, pas encore. Pourtant je sens que l'émotion va être la plus forte, j'ai beau lutter, elle est là et elle ne demande qu'à sortir. J'entends un gémissement et je me rends alors compte que ça vient de moi. J'ai envie de hurler. Je tente à nouveau de respirer à fond mais rien n'y fait.

_**Tu choisiras l'endroit**_

_**Tu choisiras l'instant**_

_**Et l'acier sur nos bras**_

_**Mélangera nos sangs**_

_**Tu me désigneras**_

_**Les ennemis, les frères**_

_**Les Idoles et les lois**_

_**Les croix et les bannières**_

_**Si tu m'emmènes**_

Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Ce sont des larmes, elles ont gagné. Elles roulent silencieusement sur mon visage et je ne les essuie pas, je ne parviens même plus à les retenir. Je me laisse glisser le long de la rambarde et m'assoie sur le sol. Je remonte mes genoux vers ma poitrine et j'y enfouis mon visage. Je ne peux plus me contrôler et je sens ma poitrine se soulever sporadiquement au rythme des sanglots qui me secouent. Mon esprit est envahi par des images d'elle et je m'aperçois alors que je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne **(3)**. J'essaie de me ressaisir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assis sur ce balcon, ni combien de temps je pleure. Je me suis même peut-être endormi car je sursaute quand j'entends la porte coulisser.

_**J'apprendrai le courage**_

_**A la peur qui serre**_

_**Je prendrai page à page**_

_**La force nécessaire**_

_**La pitié, le mensonge**_

_**Si tu me le demandes**_

_**Même l'envie qui ronge**_

_**Et la folie qui mange**_

_**Si tu m'emmènes…**_

- John? murmure une voix que je connais très bien

- qu'est ce que tu veux Rodney réponds je en ayant conscience que ma voix est cassée

- je me demandais juste si…

- je vais bien Rodney, t'inquiètes pas… j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul

- je comprends me répond il. Je crois qu'il a été aussi ébranlé que moi quand il a appris la nouvelle. Je sais qu'il aime aussi beaucoup Elisabeth.

Il se rapproche de moi et viens s'asseoir près de moi. J'aurai voulu lui dire qu'il me laisse encore un peu seul mais je sens que j'ai besoin d'une présence et peut-être même de réconfort. Et je sais que lui peut me l'apporter. Il l'a déjà fait. Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment su être là pour lui.

Il ne bouge pas, il est juste assis près de moi. Alors je me rapproche un peu de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il comprend et passe un bras autour de moi. C'est plus fort que moi, à nouveau je craque et je fonds en larmes dans ses bras. Il me berce et murmure des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille. Je commence à me sentir mieux. Progressivement je me calme et je finis par me redresser. Rodney me sourit.

- elle va s'en sortir me dit il doucement. Tu la connais, elle est forte

- j'espère lui réponds-je

Rodney ne me réponds rien. Il se lève et m'incite à faire pareil.

- il faut qu'on y retourne, la cité a besoin de nous, John. _Elle_ a besoin de nous ajoute t'il ensuite.

- tu as raison.

_**Et s'il fait vraiment chaud**_

_**Moi je porterai l'eau**_

_**Je gommerai ta soif**_

_**Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface**_

_**J'cacherai les repères**_

_**Afin que l'on se perde**_

_**Et s'il n'y a rien à faire**_

_**J'agrandirai l'espace**_

_**Si tu m'emmènes…**_

_**Emmène-moi…**_

Il sort le premier du balcon, je m'essuie rapidement le visage avec ma manche puis je suis Rodney. On a du pain sur la planche. Et je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Tiens bon Liz, pense-je. Quand tu te réveilleras, tout ira bien…

**FIN**

**(1) **petit clin d'œil pour vous les filles!! 

**(2) **désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, slash je suis, slash je resterai!! mdr!!

**(3) **j'aurai jamais cru écrire ça un jour!

**Alors ça vous a plu les filles? Mon seul et unique Shweir!! ptdrrr!**


End file.
